¿Que pides tu?
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Es mi primer King of figthers fanfiction u.u pero califiquenlo a ver que tal


Anya: bien, este es mi primer fic de King of Figthers

Belle: copíona ¬¬ como viste que Kiyone escribio uno ahora vas tu por el tuyo

Anya: desde hace mucho estoy que quiero escribir uno ¬¬ y si lo escribo ahora es porque mi prima me dio el valor de publicar

Belle: ... ¬¬

Anya: además, acabo de jugar King of Figthers n-n aun con más ganas voy a hacerlo

Belle: ¬¬ has lo que quieras

Anya: como guste usted n.n

Belle: la canción es de Alex Ubago y se llama...¬¬

Anya: n.n ¿Que pides tu?

_Duele, Que algún día_

_Por estas fechas_

_No recuerdes ya la letra_

_De aquel tema_

_Que compuse por ti_

Me duele pensar que esta canción que estoy componiendo por ti, que algún día todos estos sentimientos no valgan la pena para ti, pero... ¿por qué me siento así? No es como si tu te fueras a enterar de que estoy componiendo esto para ti, ¿o sí? No, no es así, tu nunca te enteraras, pero quisiera saber que pensarías si te dijera todo lo que esta escrito en esta canción, quiero saberlo...

_Duele, Que la vida sea tan breve_

_O que el tiempo no se acuerde_

_De evitar lo que nos toca vivir_

Yo se que me queda poco tiempo, sin embargo me duele más que el tiempo me halla enseñado a amarte, a sentir lo que siento por ti, creo que se olvidaron de que yo no merezco conocer nada que pueda traerme algún día felicidad, aunque este amor, me a traído más desdichas que felicidades, pues este amor es un amor imposible, no es posible que tu mi gran rival puedas estar enamorado de mi, no es posible que este amor pueda salir a la luz sin poner en riesgo tu vida, no es posible que yo pueda estar cerca de ti sin tener que comenzar una batallas, no es posible que pueda tocar tu piel sin que le cause alguna laceración, no es posible que pueda hacer algo por mostrarte estos sentimientos, no es posible que puedan ser aceptados, no hay forma alguna en que podamos acabar con este circulo vicioso, no puedo, no puedes, no podemos...

_Vuelve_

_Vuelve tarde pero vuelve_

_Vuelve niña si te pierdes_

_Hoy quiero verte_

Muchas noches e imaginado que te tengo en mi cama, que tu y yo estamos juntos, a salvo, pero... no es posible. También me imagino que me correspondes, que no te tengo a la fuerza, sino que estas conmigo porque tu así lo deseas, pero no es posible... Pero eso solo es lo más dulce de mis fantasías, pues mis pesadillas son desgarradoras para mi alma, y que me hacen sentir un tanto de alivio al no ser cierto que estas a mi lado, y aun así, despierto pidiéndote que vuelvas, que te quedes a mi lado o que sino sabes donde estas vengas a mi, sin embargo eso es solo un engaño doloroso, de mi alma y mi mente para torturarme... Pero pronto estaré a tu lado, muy pronto...

_Y vuela_

_Vuela alto mientras puedas_

_Que la vida es una rueda_

_Que nunca frena_

Lo único que quiero es que sigas adelante, que hagas todo lo que quieras, que hagas todo lo que yo no podré hacer, lo veré realizado en cada uno de tus logros, pero al menos mi alma por fin será libre de poder amarte y de gritarle al cielo todo lo que siento por ti, sin condenarte a la muerte, pero ahora tengo que acabar esta canción pues, me e asegurado de que seas tu quien me de muerte, ¿cómo?... matando a tu prometida, de lo único de lo que me iré arrepentido es del dolor que te cause, sin embargo su muerte me alegro, así me iré seguro de que ella de entre todas las personas posibles y por haber no se llevara ya nada de ti... y eso, me alegra...

_No, Vivas esperando_

_Un corazón extraño_

_Que venga aqu_

_Y saque de tu cuerpo, Y tu alma_

_Lo mejor de ti_

Pero no quiero que vivas esperando, a cualquier extraño, no quiero que sea cualquiera el que te de todo lo que me es imposible, tiene que ser alguien especial, tan especial como tu, alguien que no se lleve todo lo que amo de ti, alguien que no te lo quite todo, como lo hacía ella, alguien que sea como tu...

_Hoy siento que la vida_

_Me muestra contigo_

_Su lado azul_

_Y es todo lo que pido_

_Por ser feliz_

Durante todo el tiempo que e estado consciente de mi amor por ti, me e dado cuenta de que por fin aprendí a sentirme vivo, a querer la vida, a mirar el cielo, a mirar todo lo que hay en este mundo, y gracias a ti es todo lo que necesito, porque cada cosa que me agrada de este mundo, me agrada por que tiene olor a ti, color a ti, todo eres tu, por eso lo necesito, pues es lo único que me evita a ir al lugar donde te encuentres solo a plantarte un beso... es lo único que me consuela

_¿Que pides tu?_

Pero no te pregunte ¿qué querías tu?, ¿Querías que la matara?, ¿Querías que me fuera?... bueno tal vez esto si, ¿querías que me enamorara de ti?... obvio es que no...

_¿Que pides tu?_

Pero en mis fantasías te escucho decir, que no, que no quieres que me valla de tu vida, y por esos 5 segundos de mentira me siento tan feliz y al regresar a la realidad es como si me arrancaran el corazón, el dolor es tan desgarrante que espero no haberte causado algo así con la muerte de esa mujer... ese es mi único deseo... no deseo que sientas el dolor que yo siento... no quiero que sufras así... no quiero verte sufrir...

_Puede, que se muera en un instante_

_Por el miedo a equivocarme_

_Todo aquello por lo que un día soñé_

Pero con tal de no lastimarte, me iré, no tengo que quedarme para que seas feliz, y eso lo sé, siempre lo e sabido, aunque sueño con que la realidad sea mi ensoñada fantasía, quisiera que las cosas fueran como tanto las añoro... pero no es así... no hay forma alguna de que sean así... y moriré por miedo... pero moriré...

_Puede, que me lance hacia él vaci_

_A como un día este contigo_

_Sin pensar lo que vendría después_

Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez estuve contigo... toda una noche a tu lado amor mío, fueron los momentos más felices... pero ahora quisiera saber si fue verdad o fue una ilusión... pero esa vez... fue tan real... estabas ahí... en ese frío lugar... y no me importo si yo fuera a morir, con tal de sacarte de ahí... no quisiera volver a verte así... y recuerdo como te bese, te bese, y acaricie tu piel, pero tu no lo recordaras... pues nunca abriste tus ojos... nunca... hasta que te saque de aquel lugar... en un lugar seguro... donde te encontraran, y nadie supiera que fui yo... pues aquel que se enterara, de mi familia... me habría matado y no te hubiera podido proteger...

_Vuelve_

_Vuelve tarde pero vuelve_

_Vuelve niña si te pierdes_

_Hoy quiero verte_

Pero quiero ahora que vengas a mi... que me salves... de otra forma, completamente distinta, y que ni en sueños las personas comunes y corrientes pudieran considerar salvación, pero para mi, no hay otra manera, pero no debe ser cualquiera, tienes que ser tu... tienes que ser tu, eres el unico que lo puede hacer... tienes que venir a mi... por favor, una unica vez ven y buscame... ven... vuelve... vuelve... vuelve a mi... una ultima vez... vuelve a mi... Estoy llorando

_Y vuela_

_Vuela alto mientras puedas_

_Que la vida es una rueda_

_Que nunca frena_

Ya has llegado... te tardaste... pero viniste a mi...

-que es esa caja Yagami?-me preguntas enfurecido, solo espero no estar mostrando expresión alguna, aunque se que estas sorprendido, claro quien no, después de todo nunca supiste que yo fuera capaz de llorar ¿o sí?

-te lo diré al final-contesto, así es, al final de todo esto, él lo sabrá, el sabrá lo que hay en esa caja, al final, me arrepentí de no decírselo, al final quiero que lo sepa... -te pediré algo-que hago?, es como si no fuera consciente de lo que le estoy diciendo

-¿que es?-cada vez te descoloco más, pero incluso yo no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora

-pase lo que pase, quiero que vivas, ¿puedes cumplirme eso?-solo espero que no lo tome a mal, o que vaya a considerar que le voy a dar la victoria, pues aunque mi vida acaba con esto, mi orgullo dicta que no se lo deje tan fácil, aunque no le haré daño, no... no podría

_No vivas esperando_

_Un corazón extraño_

_Que venga aqu_

_Y que saque de tu cuerpo_

_Y de tu alma, Lo mejor de ti_

-Yagami... –suspiras al verme caer, me llamas... me llamas...

-Kyo... –te contesto, y te suplico te acerques con ese solo suspiro

-¿por qué?-estas molesto te entiendo, mancille tu orgullo, al final, mi deseo fue más grande que mi propio orgullo-¿por qué me dejaste ganar?-lo sabes, y es verdad, te deje ganar, porque yo perdí hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que me enamore de ti

-lee... lo que... hay en la... –le señalo la caja de oro, no me queda mucho...

-¿la caja?-la miras con asombro, y la tomas, no esta muy lejos... sacas su contenido, el collar de mi madre... y el mío, mi gargantilla, la que nunca me falto en una batalla, y algunas hojas... las primeras son la partitura de la canción que escribí para ti, las segundas, una carta para ti, y las demás, mi testamento, quiero que todo lo que fue mío sea tuyo... pero con esto... nadie de mi familia podrá arrebatártelo...

El dolor es grande, pero se aminora al saber que me lo causo aquella persona por la que aprendí todo lo que nunca debí de haber aprendido... estas leyendo la canción... la es... tas...

****

-Iori-se oyó el llamado... -Iori ¿Qué?!!!-lo mira allí... tendido en el piso con su rostro girado hacía él con una sonrisa complacida... una sonrisa desconocida en el rostro del descendiente Yagami

_Hoy siento que la vida_

_Me muestra contigo_

_Su lado azul_

_Y es todo lo que pido_

_Por ser feliz_

-Sería mejor si estuvieras aquí-fue él susurró del joven castaño... mientras miraba el cielo azul a través de una ventana

-Kyo-lo llamó su hermana

-¿qué... que sucede?-contesto retirándose las lagrimas que habían comenzado a emerger de sus ojos

-ya se lo van a llevar hermano-contesto-¿la extrañas?-dijo de repente la joven mirándolo aun ensimismado en el cielo

-no la extraño, pero si a el... sin el... no soy nada-le dijo mientras se dirigía hacía el féretro dejando impresionada a su hermana

_¿Que pides tu?_

-no me dijiste ¿qué querías?-dijo en un susurro escuchado por algunos de los peleadores que se habían convertido en sus amigos y otros que seguían siendo solo sus conocidos y también para el padre del joven a quien sepultaban

-Kyo-le llamo la joven llamada Chizuru al ver sus lagrimas

-Iori... –dijo colocando una mano sobre el ataúd aún abierto-no quería que te fueras... –fue la contestación, a una pregunta solo conocida por él y por aquella persona que ya no se encontraba a su lado

-vamos Kyo-lo tomaron Chizuru y su hermana alejándolo del cuerpo inerte de aquella persona a quien todos los ahí presentes al menos algún sentimiento le guardaban, odio, admiración, cariño...

_Que vives esperando_

_Un corazón extraño_

_Que venga aqu_

_Y saque de tu cuerpo_

_Y tu alma, lo mejor de ti_

-vivía esperando un corazón extraño-menciono al aire el joven que tenía a Blue Mary, Athena y Chizuru como acompañantes

-supongo que, era el de el-contesto Athena dolida al saber quien era la persona amada por su amor platónico

-ve Kyo-le empujo Blue Mary al mirar la rosa blanca que llevaba en manos

-Te llevaste lo mejor de mí, tanto de mi cuerpo, como de mi alma-susurro escondiendo sus ojos para después sacar una pequeña navaja con la cual corto un poco su muñeca para entintar la flor de rojo y soltarla al lugar donde descansaría aquella persona

-Esta es mi promesa-dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan, mirando con ojos llorosos a los ojos del padre de quien fuera, su enemigo, su rival, su sueño... -nunca más, un Kusanagi y un Yagami pelearan por el pacto entre familias, este fue el ultimo hombre que murió por ese estúpido juramento-no recibió nada de aquel hombre pero si un asentimiento de todos los peleadores que estaban ahí, una respuesta silenciosa en donde ellos daban a entender su apoyo hacía aquel joven que a pesar de su aparente fuerza, todos ellos sabían estaba destrozado...

_Hoy siento que la vida_

_Me muestra contigo_

_Su lado azul_

_Y es todo lo que pido_

_Por ser feliz_

Lo que tu aprendiste de mi, yo lo aprendí de ti, pero no te diste cuenta, ella no me importo... te enfrente, porque ya no quería verte manchar tus manos de sangre, quería que lo entendieras, pero no quería... no quería...

_¿Que pides tu?_

Nunca me dijiste... nunca me dijiste...

_¿Que pides tu?_

__

Anya: bueno esperare sus reviews

Belle: no se pero... me gusto ¬¬

Anya: a ti te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el sufrimeinto u.uU

Belle: algún problema ¬¬

Anya: ninguno 9-9, mejor ya nos vamos n.n Mataitane!!!!!!!!!


End file.
